


【授权翻译】伦敦与爱

by Pattypancake



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Fluff, Poetry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake





	【授权翻译】伦敦与爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of London And Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519084) by [Meowbowwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow). 



**Summary**

Tag已说明一切。

 

**Notes**

参见结尾。

 

**Chapter 1**

那些话语终会淹没我们，

只留污皱的日历。

那些我想快点结束的日子

漂浮在将死之人的花园，

冬之晦暗便成夏之明眸

 

雨啊，笑着笑着便哭了，

我会成为另一只鸟，在另一个笼中，

其他笼子都生锈，我的灵魂离我而去，

我的骨髓也将干涸，

但那时我很欢喜

 

揉碎那些话语，化作叹息，作我醒来之吻，因为今天我不需要爱意，只要安心。今天，我无法去爱，今天我无法说谎。或许换一天可以，但今天不行。把我裹进那些冷淡的承诺里去吧，我知道那承诺无人遵守。在我发上留下羽毛做的结吧，我会相信我背生双翼。今天，不要为我会飞翔而爱我，只为我会坠落，舔舐伤口。今天，我不需要爱意，只要安心。John能理解他，无声地点点头，这寂静淹没了Sherlock。

 

似乎四季骤然拼在一起，凑成一首辉煌合唱，整个伦敦都为之疼痛，在急声骤雨的拍打下呻吟；雨点落下窗户，像爱人纯洁的誓言；日光只像是天空中易被遗忘的孤独，隐入颤抖的层层乌云之中。今天，Sherlock就是人形的伦敦，凋萎，呻吟，颤抖，叹息，他的呼吸就像乡村小屋的烟囱，困在John温柔的怀抱中。

 

日光一波一波袭来，照在他们身上，在这样的情形下与Sherlock做爱似乎龌龊不堪。窗帘半开，日光时时略过Sherlock的胸膛，John便只将嘴唇落在那里，叹息着，吸取那温暖，揉蹭着他的皮肤。每次

天空呼啸着放晴，John的手都会在爱人的身侧游走，摊开指掌，盖住一切，触摸感受Sherlock苍白的皮肤上的每一个毛孔。他仔细的触摸是那样急切，但不疯狂；却是太慢了，慢得叫人疼痛。

 

汗珠顺着Sherlock的下巴滚下，滑到脖子上，被John的舌尖捉住。John用舌头品尝着Sherlock脖子优美的弧度，听着Sherlock发出可口的呻吟。Sherlock的低吟是John清醒意识的终结，那低吟也在他胸膛里隆隆回响。他们像是长春花的花心，肉体交缠，各自沾染了对方的气味。

 

“我爱你。上帝啊，我爱你，”John低声喃喃，他的话在静寂的房间里回荡，在Sherlock握紧的双手间安家，缠进他的发间，又溶进他肚子上的汗珠。Sherlock平躺着，John跨在他身上，因剧烈的快感而在John的双腿间蜷曲。John吻着他，不慌不忙地吸吮着他的上唇，舌尖滑入人中，撤回来时Sherlock发出的愉悦声响被他尽数吞入口中，慢慢将John沿着骨缝拆散。

 

“你在晨光里金黄发光，要我写你嘴唇张开，唇间逸出喉咙深处的呻吟，下一秒便转成呜咽，组成一曲无人听见的交响，我能写上好几页，写个不停。没人能听见，除了我，”John把脸埋在Sherlock的脖颈，呼气声清晰可闻。他的叹息沿着Sherlock的脊梁游下，化作腹部火热的欲望，Sherlock拖着悸动的坚挺抵上John。

 

John将他的肌肤轻咬在齿间，继续把自己浸在Sherlock美妙的气味里。他的细汗和雨水，他的呻吟和阳光，他的温暖和车来车往的喧嚣。“我的，”他吸吮着Sherlock的脖子，喃喃着。“我的。”他往下蹭，将Sherlock的乳头衔在口中，舌头拨弄着这片敏感的皱褶。“我的。”他狠狠吸着这边的乳头，手指捻着另一边的，温柔而平和，缱绻又折磨。Sherlock在他身下扭动，吸进的空气都变得破碎，他的叹息只围着一个名字打转，“John。”

 

John抬起头，看见那双灰眼睛。有些日子那对瞳仁里泛着金色的光，有些日子又映着午夜的漆黑，慵懒的早晨，平静的黄昏和寒冷的夜晚，极容易卷起情感的狂潮。伦敦的色彩和罪案，伦敦的味道和暴戾。Sherlock的胸口长着稀疏柔软的毛发，阳光照在上面闪着棕褐的颜色。John的侧脸贴着Sherlock的胸膛，无声地抓紧Sherlock的身侧，“我的。”

 

“都是你的，”Sherlock声音颤抖，微笑却坚定。John觉得自己绿色的眼睛能跟那双灰色的眸子熔成一体。他拉下绑住Sherlock双手的绸带，Sherlock的双手却还举在头顶。

 

John温柔地把那双手拉进自己掌中，揉着他的手腕，轻吻闻着像化学药剂和尼古丁的宽阔手掌，将一根修长的手指含入口中。自己的手指找到了Sherlock的入口，轻轻插进去，没受到任何阻碍。他愿意永远这样呆着，Sherlock的手指在他口中，他的舌头贴着那手指蜿蜒，同时他的手指又在Sherlock体内。这感觉像万有引力一样吸引着他，让他不能逃离。他又插进一根手指，毫不费力地抽插着。Sherlock手脚张开包裹住John，John在Sherlock的身体上，紧箍住他手指的环形上，在Sherlock的一切上享受那熟悉的温存。Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock,随心脏猛烈跳动的是他的名字。

 

“跟我说点什么，”John低语，插进第三根手指，Sherlock也往John口中又插进一根。他急促地喘息，呼吸声在房间四壁碰撞，撞出绵绵的余声。他张着嘴邀请John来吻他的样子淫荡无比，直击要害。

 

“我爱让你细细地查看。我想我可能会变蓝，像你的眼睛一样，也许你会把我吞下肚去，让我呆在那里，永远也不出来。我也永远不会想出来，就在你的胸膛里，小小的一片地方，围着红色的墙，有阳光明媚的果园。我——”他的声音颤抖止息，只因John找到了他体内神经密集的那一点，在指间轻轻按揉着。Sherlock的屁股不自觉地随着John的节奏摇摆，因这狂喜紧闭双眼，嘴唇张开，模样放荡，投降，失败，胜利。

 

“我爱你，John”是John退出手指，将他抱在怀中，对准他的入口缓缓插入时他唯一能说出的话。那摩擦对John来说有点太多，但他不愿与之间Sherlock再有阻隔。进入Sherlock时他抓紧他的腰侧，两人都找到了合适的角度。Sherlock全身火热，爱死了John在他体内的感觉，就像终于找到解开谜题的最后一块拼图，就像抽出一块布的经纬，又把它们织在一起。

 

“Oh上帝啊，John。”Sherlock一手抓紧John的肩头，一手向下摸到自己的坚硬，抚慰着自己，急切又慵懒。“我想就这样一直下去，”他伏在John肩头，气喘吁吁地吐出毫无意义的话语，John则捧着他，奋力抽插，每次都能顶到他的前列腺。他咬着John的肩膀，在那上面留下齿印，毫不羞涩地呻吟，那呻吟直把一波又一波的欲望送入John的身体。

 

Sherlock滚烫的高潮全射在了John的肚子上，而John感到这滚烫传遍了他全身。他头往后甩，深埋在Sherlock体内，感到Sherlock紧紧地包住他，紧接着也高潮了。他们靠着对方摇晃着，度过高潮余韵。Sherlock紧紧抓着John，卷发狂野，嗓音更甚。

 

过了一会儿，John把Sherlock轻轻放在床上，自己扑通一声滚到Sherlock旁边，各自肉体与对方交缠的味道在温暖的空气里膨胀升腾，满足的叹息弹到墙壁上，活灵活现。John侧身躺着，Sherlock闭着双眼，看上去平静又安详。这种时候，他就只是Sherlock；不是个天才，不是个反社会，只是Sherlock，John的Sherlock。John拿拇指摸索着他锋利精巧的下巴，Sherlock微微笑着。John描摹着他嘴唇的轮廓，捧住他的脸颊。Sherlock也翻过身来，和他紧紧吻在一起。他的口腔那么温暖，John尝到了茶和自己的味道。

 

四片唇瓣分开，Sherlock的脸上，眼睛上，额头上落下John细密的吻。他亲吻他的嘴角，把脸埋在Sherlock的耳后，那儿有一撮卷毛，蹭得他鼻子好痒。“永远不要再离开我了，”他悄声说。Sherlock的双臂满是保护地环住了他的身体，把他藏进自己的拥抱，双手抚摸着他赤裸的后背。这个拥抱安抚了他的爱人，同样也安抚了他自己。

 

我在改变我生活中的每一秒。离我而去的呼吸切实有形，是容易察觉的生命，是我。曾经，我是一座温暖的小屋，有一根砖砌的烟囱，总有炊烟飘出。我就是烤土豆和面包的味道。我也是一座蒸汽机，急切地前行，嘴里念着诗，发里藏着歌，肾上腺素和熊熊燃烧的焦炭催我前进。有的日子我只是昏暗阁楼上的一盏悬在半空的小灯，勉强呆在灯座上，比空气还必要得多；有时，我试着有多高飞多高，像一缕从肺叶里膨胀出的意志，抓紧了星辰才能生存。然后，我看见了你，突然间一切都变得井然有序，我看见了我，看见了我们。幸福。悲伤离开了我的骨肉。这些未说出口的话，透过Sherlock温柔的指尖，和落在太阳穴上的吻，漫溢了John的后背。

 

“我永远也不会再离开你，”他悄声回道，吻着John的头顶，把他拉近，紧紧地抱住他。太阳终于失了这场战役，躲到云彩后面去了，雨还在喧嚣不停。伦敦在雨下泰然自若，John和Sherlock呼吸着对方的气息。

 

**Notes**

有打错的告诉我啊。我没beta。

xoxo

**Meow**

 

**译者注：文中加下划线的地方原文中都是斜体，但中文如果变成斜体读起来会很困难（为啥不能改字号啊我说？）原文语言极美，仍推荐大家去看原文。**


End file.
